In Love and Death
by WolfSpire
Summary: It turns out Kid has a sister, and she has shown up at the DWMA. Will her presence at the Academy soothe everyone after the passing of Death, or will it just cause chaos? Will there be bonds of love, or will relationships fall apart?


She wiped the sweat from her forehead and mumbled curse words under her breath. The staircase leading to the entrance of the DWMA was in her humble opinion, an unnecessary inconvenience. Stopping to take a breather, she sat on the steps. The young man that was with her smirked down at her in a mocking way.

"Giving up so easily Blythe?" He taunted.

"Shut up Vlad. These stairs are ridiculous." She growled, punching him in the knee.

"They serve a purpose. What did the brochure say? To strengthen the legs?"

"Yeah, well, whatever."

Vlad reached into the backpack he was wearing on his back and grabbed a bottle of water from inside. He handed it to Blythe and she grabbed it greedily, chugging down the water in one quick shot and then crushing the plastic bottle with a fist and tossing it down the steps. Vlad shook his head at her and helped her back to her feet. She cracked her back, stretched her limbs, and started back up the stairs. Vlad followed close behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maka and Soul stood outside the entrance of the DWMA, eating their lunch and looking over Death City. It had been quite some time since they had defeated the Kishin Asura. No matter how hard everyone tried, no one was still back to normal. Lord Death was gone, passing on from this world when his son Kid's Lines of Sanzu connected and he became a Reaper. The students and staff of the DWMA missed Death. Not that Kid wasn't a good reaper, it's just everything was so much different. Soul was death scythe level, but Kid kept Patti and Liz as his weapons, so Soul remained with Maka. Professor Stein was having a baby with Marie, another death scythe, and soon. Spirit, Maka's father and Deaths personal death scythe, was in a state of depression over the loss of his Meister. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star and a lot of the others were close to graduating the DWMA and had no idea what was going to come next. And all the new students. So many new students.

"Hey Maka look, someone is coming up the steps." Soul said, pointing at two figures slowly approaching the top of the humongous staircase.

"New students maybe?" Maka questioned, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Soul shrugged. The two of them watched as the two people got closer and closer, and finally reached the top. They were too old to be new students. Probably around 18 or 19 years old, so if anything they were old students. The young woman was dragging her feet behind her and looked exhausted. Her hair was past her shoulders and parted in the middle, black but with four white streaks on both sides of her head. She wore a pair of black wire rimmed glasses that were currently falling down her nose, and she had eyes that were a dark orange, the color of fire. Her hoodie was black with a Death Skull on the hood, her pants tight and black and tucked into black and white boots that came up to the center of her calves. A plaid long sleeve shirt was tied around her waist. The young man that was with her didn't seem tired at all. He walked with a bit of a cocky slouch and had a black backpack on his back. His hair was golden and messy, pointing in every direction, his eyes the color of fresh grass. He had three glimmering silver earrings in one of his ears, and a ring going through one eyebrow. He wore a dark yellow shirt with Death Skulls on the elbows, baggy dark jeans, and ratty sneakers.

Maka grabbed Soul's arm as the two of them watched the new comers walk into the DWMA and then disappear. The two of them looked at each other.

"That girl, she looked kind of like…" Soul started.

"Kid!" Maka chirped.

"Weird. Feel like being nosy?" Soul asked, a sly smirk spreading across his face, showing off his jagged teeth.

"Let's go get Tsubaki and Black Star!" Maka said, smiling back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know, if you didn't smoke those nasty things, maybe you wouldn't run out of breath so easily." Vlad sighed.

" ." Blythe snapped, lighting a cigarette. "Mind your business."

"You smoking is my business. You're my meister. Weapons are supposed to look out for their meisters."

"Hmmph."

Blythe and Vlad stood in front of the door that when opened, would allow them into the Death room. Blythe blew out a stream of smoke and then raised a fist to the door, knocking on it three times. The door opened, and they walked in.

Vlad looked around at the mostly white room and admired the weird black crosses that stuck out of the ground, creating an empty circle in the center with a sitting area and a tall mirror straight ahead of them. There were people in the room. Two girls, obviously sisters, sat on the sofa. One of them had long dark blonde hair, the other had chin length choppy golden blonde hair. They both wore cowboy hats, red crop tops and jean bottoms. Blythe knew they were the Tompson sisters, Patti and Liz. Kid stood in front of the mirror, his back to her and Vlad. His three white lines of Sanzu calling for attention from his black hair. He was dressed in Deaths robe.

"So, are you enjoying dad's robe?" Blythe called out.

Kid, Patti, and Liz all jumped with a startle and turned towards her and Vlad. The girls looked at them with raised eyebrows and confusion. Kid scowled at her, meeting her eyes with a look that could kill.

"Excuse me?" He said through clenched teeth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maka and Soul ran through the hallway that lead to the Death Room. Tsubaki and Black star were right behind them, and somehow so was Professor Stein and Maka's father Spirit. They had somehow picked up the two adults along the way.

"So you said this girl looked like Kid?" Professor Stein asked, a cigarrete between his lips.

"You got it!" Soul said over his shoulder.

"Black and white hair and everything! Isn't that weird?" Maka said inbetween breaths.

"Hmm, curious indeed." Stein pondered. He spun the screw that was attached to his head as he ran.

The group came to a sliding stop as they reached the entrance to the Death Room. The door was already opened, and judging by Kid, Patti, and Liz's faces, the boy and girl must have just arrived.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vlad heard the commotion at the door and turned around. He looked at the group crowding there and let out a laugh.

"It looks like we have an audience."

The group entered the room, closing the door behind them, but staying close to it. No one else seemed to notice they were there except for Vlad. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away from them. Besides, he was only a spectator to the show as well.

"What did you just say to me?" Kid asked.

"I said, are you enjoying dad's robe?" Blythe repeated. She stuck her hands in her hoodie pocket and started walking towards Kid.

"Did she say dad?" Black Star said, loudly.

"Shhhh!" Tsubaki responded.

"I think you are confused." Kid scoffed.

"No, not at all. In fact, I'm pretty offended the old man never told you about me." Blythe sighed.

"Who are you? I will not take people slandering my father." Kid said angrily.

"I'm your sister you idiot. Why else would I refer to your dad as my dad?"

"I don't have a sister. I had a brother, Asura, who turned into a Kishin and was defeated."

"He was always the bad egg."

"Stop taunting me."

"What do I have to say to convince you? Just look at me! We have matching hair!"

"That means nothing!"

Blythe bit her lip. Kid was being stubborn. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she really was offended that she was never mentioned. Dammit, old man! She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh, and threw her cigarette on the ground, putting it out with her boot. Kid turned red with anger at this, but she just shrugged. He was so small compared to her. Short, scrawny. But then again, he was younger.

"Did you just say you were kids sister?" Stein asked, breaking the awkward silence. Blythe turned to him and smiled.

"You are one awesome looking guy! And yes, that is exactly what I said." She said kindly.

"I don't see how that is possible. Kid and Asuna were born as fragments of Death. If you were the same, wouldn't you be a male?"

"Well, I wasn't born the same way. I'm a bit different."

"Hmm. How so?"

"Oh well, I was born from a love affair between the grim reaper and a nine tails."

Stein's cigarette dropped out of his mouth. The room went silent. The silence was broken when Stein burst into laughter. He was wiping away tears. Spirit started laughing along with him. All the kids looked at the two adult men confused, except for Kid who was getting angrier and angrier. Blythe and Vlad just chuckled.

"That dirty dog!" Stein laughed.

"I never would have guessed that! A Kitsune huh?" Spirit breathed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Liz, Patti!" Kid shouted.

"Yup!" Liz and Patti chirped in unison.

The sisters morphed into two clouds of pink power, traveling right to Kid's hands. They took the form of two pistols, and Kid already had them raised and aimed at Blythe, his pinky fingers on the triggers. Blythe turned to him and clenched her teeth.

"So this is how you want to play it?" She sighed. "Vlad."

"You got it." Vlad nodded, dropping the backpack off his back.

The young man turned into an airborne stream of yellow power, and went to Blythe's hands. He took the form of a scythe with a handle made of dark mahogany wood that was twisted like a creepy graveyard tree, and a long curved blade as gold as the sun.

Kid began to shoot bullets of his soul wavelength at Blythe, but she blocked every single one with the scythe. This rain of bullets continued for at least five minutes, not a single one hitting it's target. Kid and the sisters started going into soul resonance, but Stein and Spirit jumped in between the two meisters. They lowered their weapons.

"Get out of my way!" Kid yelled.

"No, that's enough of this. Kid, maybe you should listen to her. It's not impossible that she is telling the truth." Stein said confidently.

"If she really is your sister, you wouldn't want to kill her." Spirit added.

"Oh this is getting good!" Soul chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"You know, that scythe guy is really cute." Tsubaki whispered to Maka, blushing. Maka put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

Patti, Liz, and Vlad all turned back into their human form, but did not leave the sides of their meisters. Kid crossed his arms over his chest, not once taking his eyes off Blythe. She smiled at him, in a warm way, but it didn't cool him off. Stein and Spirit relaxed and went off to the side but not too far away, in case they had to mediate the situation again. They didn't want to see anyone getting hurt.

"Fine. I'll hear what you have to say. But if I don't believe you, I'm going to kill you." Kid huffed.

"You're not killing anybody." Stein snapped.

"I'm glad you will listen. It's kind of a lot to take in, so I understand your coldness. But I assure you, I am who I say I am, little brother."' Blythe said, grinning widely at Kid.


End file.
